


Not Just a Rumor

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Jock Castiel, M/M, Mentioned Threesome, Mentioned blowjob, Multi, Name Calling, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, School Slut Dean, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, mentioned Castiel/OMCs, mentioned Dean/Victor, mentioned gangbang, mentioned spit roasting, mentioned underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had heard the stories, the large collection of them, about Dean Winchester. He had heard about his classmate's mouth, ass and flexibility.





	Not Just a Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel had heard the stories, the large collection of them, about Dean Winchester. He had heard about his classmate’s mouth, ass and flexibility. Only the straight members of the school’s male sports teams hadn’t had a turn with Dean, not including Castiel himself, and that was honestly just the beginning. But it wasn’t just stories he’d heard. Instead Castiel had seen Dean getting fucked and blowing classmates in person.

One time he’d been late leaving school after a game, one of the last there, only to hear broken moaning and following the sound he’d seen Dean getting fucked into the grass of the football field by the team’s running back. Fingers had been knotted in Dean’s hair shoving his face into the green grass and Alex Stone had been thrusting almost viciously inside him.

The sounds Dean had made had only added to the evidence that he really was the school slut.

Another time he’d come across Dean with two other guys in the locker room, spit roasted after practice, while he’d gone about his business in the locker room collecting his belongings. He had watched Dean taken upstairs at parties, heard about the guy getting taken home without various people and even stories about Dean with older guys.

From what he’d heard and even witnessed Dean frequently went to bars with the only purpose of seeking an older man out to fuck him.

Sometimes he wondered if it was easier to list those who hadn’t fucked Dean and while he couldn’t stop himself from judging someone so willing to spread their legs or open their mouth he couldn’t help but be fascinated. He had fucked his fair share of guys, enjoyed blow jobs and toys, but he was beyond curious about the hype about Dean. Castiel wondered if having sex with Dean was better than the guys he’d buried himself inside and pounded into the mattress.

Dean had lost his virginity at fourteen and Castiel had heard it had been to a man easily older than Dean’s own father. Castiel’s own older brother had happened to be at a friend’s house when he’d gone upstairs only to catch sight of Dean in his friend’s parents’ bedroom taking it from behind by that very same friend’s father.

After that Dean’s reputation as a slut had started and Dean had done everything in his power to earn it.

Years later, years of hearing stories and witnessing it for himself, Castiel had gotten curious. He wanted to know first-hand if Dean was as good a fuck as everyone else said. So he waited a week before approaching him. A few little comments and he ended it with one question, “Do you want to come over to my house after school?” there was no real point in even saying what he wanted to do.

Dean already knew.

The bright-eyed guy looked him over with obvious interest and with a careless smile, “Sure. Do you want me to follow you?” Castiel nodded and the two parted ways, excitement thrumming under Castiel’s skin, as he went to his next class.

Most of the day he spent thinking about exactly how he was going to fuck the school slut, pinning Dean down and fucking him into the mattress was winning, as he half-heartedly focused on class until the final bell rang and they were on their way to his house.

Up the stairs to his room, the whole time wondering how many other guys had taken Dean on their beds, he tugged the door open and the second Dean was inside he locked it. No point in having someone open the door when he was in the middle of having sex.

He didn’t waste time getting the two of them naked and it was slightly surprising at Dean’s own enthusiasm as he tugged on Castiel’s clothes to help get them off. Hands traced over bare skin, over marks others had left that were fading and ones that were clearly new on Dean’s hips, as Castiel backed Dean up to the bed.

“Fuck. Look at you.” He breathed as his eyes took in the entire picture Dean painted as he stared back at him with darkening green eyes. “Have you been hard this whole time?” he asked when he noticed Dean’s cock and grinned. “On the bed, ass in the air.” It came out without thought and he watched with interest as Dean was quick to comply.

Dean’s knees pressed into the mattress, legs spread out for support, as he lowered himself so his ass was presented just as Castiel had told him.

“Always willing to take a dick, aren’t you?” Castiel couldn’t help but sneer the question as he grabbed his lube and a condom before getting onto the bed and stroking a hand down Dean’s raised ass. “Such a little cockslut aren’t you?” his finger teased over Dean’s hole and withdrew to get lube.

There was no point wasting time teasing when what he was honestly wanting was a good fuck. He wasn’t disappointed when Dean moaned at the feeling of his finger pressing inside, crooking and stretching, as he felt that surprisingly tight hole clenching around him.

“Keep yourself still.” Castiel spoke when Dean started trying to shove his ass back into his finger. Almost instantly Dean stopped and instead gripped the sheets as he spread his knees more while keeping his hips canted up so his ass was raised. One finger became two as Castiel continued. He scissored them, felt how warm and silky Dean was inside, as his free hand gripped at Dean’s thigh. “You’re so greedy for it. Fingers aren’t enough for you are they?” Castiel watched his fingers pumping inside Dean before he started to work a third in. “Always a slut to get fucked.”

The stretch had Dean whining and struggling not to shove himself back into them as Castiel held him in place. “ _Please_.” It escaped and Castiel felt his cock responding to it. He waited until he could feel Dean relaxing around his fingers and withdrew them.

Long fingers collected the condom, opening it and then he set about putting it on. Using a little lube Castiel slicked his cock up and moved closer to Dean so he could start pressing inside the tempting ass that was waiting for him to use.

Dean was tight and hot around him, drawing him in, as Castiel started to bury himself inside in short thrusts that were pulling gasps from Dean. “That’s right.” He breathed as Dean strained not to move. He slowly pulled back and snapped his hips forward to bury himself inside again. It started with a quick and harsh rhythm that had his balls slapping against Dean’s ass as the green-eyed guy moaned at the feeling of Castiel moving inside him.

Someone with so much experience didn’t need gentle and Castiel was sure, from how Dean was moaning loudly, that Dean didn’t want slow or easy.

“Please.” Dean moaned it, eyes sliding shut, as he lost himself in the feeling of the captain of the football team pounding into him. He could hear Castiel’s breathing changing, the slap of skin against skin and twitched when the cock inside him brushed his prostate to send pleasure burning through him.

It was building inside him at the base of his spine, little shockwaves that had him gasping, as he forced himself not to move into each thrust. “So good.” Castiel moaned it and Dean grinned at the wrecked tone as he listened to Castiel’s breathing change again.

He was _very_ _good_ at sex.

“So good. You’re so good.” Dean shoved his face into the sheets after the words escaped and mentally smacked himself. The jock probably didn’t care that Dean was going to come on his cock untouched, he’d gotten pretty good at it considering the impossible number of males he’d had fuck him, or that Dean was feeling pleasure at all. No one cared if the school slut got off or felt anything but he got off on a cock in the ass so it didn’t matter much.

Dean was good at being a warm hole to get off in. It’s how it had been since the time he’d let his father’s friend strip him, pin him and fuck him while the man’s wife had been at work.

Castiel heard Dean’s words, stared at the way Dean’s muscles were shifting under his skin, as his pace slowed to a smoother rocking of his hips. He could still feel Dean clenching around him, still feel the way the body before him responded to him thrusts, but he found himself being more careful. Being a little less greedy in his fucking.

Using Dean to get off and to sate his curiosity seemed… _wrong_.

Dean didn’t deserve to be treated as a hole to get off in. He had seen the other guy answering questions in class, watched him fawning over his 67 Impala and even his little brother with a kind of pride most older siblings didn’t show for their younger sibling.

He almost paused at the thought and wondered if that wasn’t why he’d first started noticing Dean to begin with. “You can move if you want.” That was all Dean needed as he started shoving his hips back into each of Castiel’s thrusts, it was almost needy in the way Dean moved, as Castiel kept rocking forward and relishing the pleasure twisting inside of him with each slide of his cock inside Dean’s warm hole.

“Yes.” Dean breathed, “Yes. _There_. Angle there.” He was babbling slightly and soon Castiel changed his angle until he was hitting Dean’s prostate far more often. It had pleasure growing and spreading until Dean felt it in his gut, in his very bones, until he was coming across the white sheets under him with a broken cry.

His ass clenched around Castiel and the even strokes fell off, became wilder, as Castiel kept moving forward until he was moaning his obvious enjoyment as the smack of skin echoed in the room.

Castiel’s body tensed and he came with a short sound. “Ohhhhh, Fuck.” He managed as he pulled back, cock slipping from Dean’s puffy hole, so he could remove his condom and get up to flush it.

He came back with a wet wash cloth, rolled Dean over, so he could start dragging it over trembling skin. Castiel didn’t bother paying much attention to the come stain on his sheets, he knew how to clean them easily, as he focused on Dean who was staring up at him quietly.

Green eyes were hooded, Dean’s lips parted slightly, as he watched Castiel’s face. “Hey…I know this is very backwards,” Castiel paused and glanced off to the side. He hadn’t planned on this step, just wanting to get off without having to go to much trouble, but now he was going to try something different. “Do you want to go on a date this Friday?”

Dean stared at him in surprise and shifted on the sheets to regard him. “A date?” there was confusion in the tone as he waited to see if the jock in front of him was going to laugh. He had stayed with someone for a weekend of fucking before but that was probably the closet he had gotten to a  _date_. “You don’t owe me anything for the fuck.” He finally spoke and shifted to climb off the bed before looking around for his clothes. “Seriously. We both got what we wanted. It was good. Everyone enjoyed themselves.”

“No…well yes but I thought grabbing something to eat and maybe going to do something afterwards next Friday would be…nice.” Castiel mentally scowled at himself, not expecting Dean to react like that, as he waited to see the response to his elaboration. There was something like guilt inside of him for treating Dean as he did and he was a bit curious about Dean other than how good he was at sex.

“Oh.” Dean bit his lip and paused in pulling his pants up. “Just food and a movie?” he had never been on a date. Who wanted to take a slut on a date unless it was for them to blow you in the theater or get fucked in the car? He watched Castiel nod and reluctantly agreed. It couldn’t hurt to give it a shot. “Sure.”

And if it turned out that Castiel wanted another fuck or a blowjob it wasn’t like having sex with Castiel had been a chore. He’d enjoyed it, not the best sex he’d had since losing his virginity, but it had been good.

Dean’s phone buzzed and Dean glanced down at it as he mentally moaned at the sight. It looked like Victor _had_ actually purchased the monster dildo he’d shown Dean after they’d fucked last week and judging by the handcuffs next to it the twenty-eight-year-old had interesting plans.

_Plan to stay the night._

Was all the text said below it and Dean shifted on his feet, biting his lip, as Castiel dressed on the other side of the bed. He tapped out a response, _Can’t wait_ , before he shoved his phone into his pocket and finished dressing.

“I’ll…see you in class.”

He slipped out of the room, moved down the stairs and grabbed his keys before he was out of the door. His muscles ached pleasantly and Dean knew by the end of the night his ass was going to have been stretched open beyond imagination. They toy was thicker and longer than anything he’d dreamed of taking in his ass but Dean was _always_ up for a challenge and if he survived a night gangbanged by a group of bikers a toy, no matter how huge, shouldn’t be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes...Dean has gotten around town in this one.


End file.
